Espacial
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "te daré todo lo que quieras, una vez te hagas a la idea de ser mi reina" #Fictober, #Fictober 2019 #MisterSpider


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**Multiverso**_

_**Día 10: Alienigenas/Interestelar**_

_**Pareja: MysterSpider, Leve Stony.**_

_**La imagen no es mía, los personajes tampoco uwu**_

* * *

—_Papi ¿crees en los extraterrestres? — Peter corre llenó de energía a los brazos de su padre. _

_A pesar de tener ya seis años, es muy pequeño en cuanto estatura y peso, por ende, su padre lo toma en brazos sin ningún problema haciéndole girar mientras él __suelta__ pequeñas risas. _

—_En primera ¿Dónde está el "hola, papá"? y en segunda ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —Cuestiona su padre, sus cabellos rubios se mueven mientras caminan fueran del colegió._

_Aunque él debería estar en el último año de kindergarten, su inteligencia es superior al del resto de sus compañeritos, por lo que su maestra y directora le han adelantado hasta segundo año de primaria._

_(Steve se resistió a la idea, pero al ver a Peter tan emocionado por los cambios, no le quedo otra que permitirlo. A cambio recibió la sonrisa más brillante de su hijo y un montón de dibujos que guardó muy celosamente en el cajón de su oficina)._

—_Es que estábamos hablando con Harry y Ned de lo que seríamos en el futuro. ¡Yo quiero ser astronauta para ver las galaxias con mis propios ojos! — Peter esta tan emocionado que no nota como su progenitor se tensa ante sus palabras— Ned dijo que no le gustaría serlo porque no quiere encontrarse con aliens aterradores, pero Harry le dijo que ellos no existen. Luego se unió a la discusión Gwen y Michelle y finalmente quedamos tres a dos, pero según Michi yo no cuento porque yo di el planteamiento, por lo que es empate. Papi ¿Crees en ellos? Así podremos llegar a un resultado._

_Y Steve de nuevo queda maravillado por lo inteligente que es su hijito, el vocabulario que usa y la inocencia que irradia. Suspirando besa su cabeza llena de cabellos castaños, tan diferente a los suyos._

—_Si Peter, creo en ellos—responde sonriendo débilmente y parece que fue la opción correcta, porque su retoño chilla feliz, abrazándole con fuerza._

—No puede ser que siempre me pase lo mismo—Peter Anthony Rogers, ahora de diecisiete años, gruñe molesto cuando su auto se detiene sin razón. Literalmente hablando, cada vez que llega al final de la carretera cerca de la granja en que la vive con su padre, su vehículo siempre se detiene sin una razón válida.

Frustrado baja del automóvil y se acerca al capo de este, abriéndolo para ver si algo se ha fundido. Como siempre, no hay nada malo; todo se encuentra en su sitio, no hay humo, partes rotas, falla de cables o falta de combustible.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, baja el capo y se sienta en el mismo. Sabe por experiencias pasadas que debe esperar una o dos horas antes de que pueda volver a conducir.

Toma su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a su papá para avisarle que irá más tarde a cenar debido a un problema. Una vez hecho eso y con todo en orden, relaja su cuerpo y se baja del frente del auto, recostándose en la hierba cercana; la noche esta hermosa como para mantenerse encerrado y no quiere arruinar la bonita pintura que tanto le costó aplicar.

Refunfuñando, posa su mirada avellana en el gran cielo repleto de estrellas. Al estar tan alejado su hogar de la gran ciudad, puede contemplar el espectáculo sin problema alguno.

El cielo oscuro brilla con luz propia, luces de colores se posan y solo puede suspirar ante tanta belleza. Levanta su mano derecha, como deseando poder tocarlo.

Desde que tenía memoria, había adorado los cielos. Podía recordar perfectamente como le pedía a su progenitor que le contara relatos del espacio, a su abuela Sarah y a sus tíos James y Nat solo les pedía juguetes o ropa con temática del universo; incluso acampaba varias veces en el jardín para observar el cielo estrellado.

Siempre sintió como si algo lo llamara desde los cosmos, era una locura decirlo o incluso pensarlo, pero era un sentimiento que lo acompañaba desde la más tierna infancia y que solo se había acrecentado conforme los años pasaron.

Exhaló, un bostezo escapándose de sus labios. La brisa suave que soplaba y ese olor típico de los prados verdes lo estaban ayudando a adormilarse.

Cerró los ojos sin notar como una sombra se posaba sobre él.

_oOo_

Se despertó cuando un fuerte ruido le sacudió de su sueño. Al observar el cielo sobre su cabeza entró en pánico.

Su primer instinto era buscar su teléfono y llamar a su padre ¡Por dios! conociéndolo ya debería estar llamando a la policía, más todo eso quedo en blanco al notar bien lo que le rodeaba.

En vez de una hermosa pradera verde junto a una carretera, estaba en un lugar cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un color dorado intenso.

Asustado se intentó levantar de donde estaba (que ahora que lo notaba era algo tan suave como las plumas), más el resultado fue caer de bruces al suelo.

¿Qué demonios? Fue la primera pregunta que cruzo por su mente al ver todo el espacio en el que se hallaba.

Las paredes doradas estaban adornadas con varias joyas parecidas a los diamantes, pequeñas luces estaban…estaban ¿flotando? Por el lugar, iluminando cada pequeño rincón. Incluso había ventanales, aunque estaban tapados con cortinas de una textura similar al raso…

Abrió la boca como un pez al notar que no estaba donde debería estar, pero si esto era un secuestro ¿por qué estaba en un lugar tan hermoso y lujoso? ¿Tal vez una vendida? ¿lo vendieron?...

El pánico invadió su mente.

—No deberías llenar de tanto miedo tu mente, pequeño. Siendo tu padre quien es, cualquier humano que te tocara sufriría una muerte horrible—la voz gruesa y masculina le hizo soltar un gritó. Giró al cabeza a una velocidad sobre humana para observar a un hombre de aspecto mayor parado cerca suyo.

Era alto, casi como su progenitor. De cabellos castaños y ojos de un color claro, aunque no podía distinguir si eran azules o verdes o una mezcla de ambos; pero su atención fue al hecho que no portaba nada de ropa, solo lo que parecía un ¿taparrabos? Color rojo carmín que cubría su zona intima.

Al pensarlo, su rostro tomó el mismo color que la tela.

—¿Qu…De qué hablas? —Gritó, por fin levantándose del suelo— en primera ¿quién eres? En segunda ¿Cómo sabes de mi padre? Y en tercera ¿Por qué usas el termino "humanos"? ¡Somos humanos!

El desconocido lo observó confundido por unos segundos.

—Nunca te lo dijeron ¿verdad? —la pregunta lo descolocó— bueno, no me extraña. Stark tiende a ocultar muchos secretos—A la vez que hablaba, se le acercaba lentamente, haciéndole a la vez retroceder lo más lejos posible—Tu padre es Anthony Stark, o al menos esa es la traducción de su nombre real en el idioma terrestre, es el gobernante del planeta Alfa Celta—la sonrisa en ese rostro pálido le provoco un escalofrío. Sea quien sea ese tal Anthony, no estaba en buenos términos con el hombre frente a él—Soy Quentin Beck…bueno no. Pero mi nombre es casi imposible de pronunciar para los humanos, así que deberá bastarte la traducción, pequeño niño. En cuanto a como lo conozco digamos que…hubo cierto tipo de unión laboral—los largos dedos tocaron sus mejillas, volteó el rostro, alejando el toque— Debo admitir que ahora entiendo que vio Stark en tu madre, en el palacio todos decían la belleza del amante del rey y como su primogénito la había heredado—el extraño ladeo la cabeza, como considerando algunas cosas— Si, si nuestros hijos nacen con tal hermosura, también los mantendré alejados del resto de las miradas.

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito al ver al mayor acercase más a él, quedando cara a cara, casi rosando sus labios.

—Tranquilo, Peter—le murmuró—Te daré todo cuanto quieras. Joyas, trajes, planetas, tesoros, absolutamente todo cuanto me pidas. Claro, una vez te hagas a la idea de ser mi reina.

Y sin más, aquella boca se poso sobre la suya.

_OoO_

—_¿Papi?—Un pequeño castaño de cuatro años se acercó a su padre, quien estaba preparando la cena de esa noche. Cuando este se dio vuelta para contestar, observó horrorizado como los ojitos castaños estaban a rebosar de lágrimas— ¿Soy adoptado?_

_Steve rápidamente toma el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo en brazos, acunándolo con todo el cuidado y afecto que solo un padre puede sentir._

—_No cariño, no. Yo soy tu papá biológico—respondió, besando los mechones oscuros._

—_¿Entonces por qué no tengo cabello rubio o ojos azules? ¿Por qué no conozco a mamá? ¿Por qué la señorita Sharon dice que solo te quedaste conmigo por obligación? ¿Por qué no hay fotos de mi nacimiento o de mami conmigo en su panza? ¿Por qué la abuela o el tío James tampoco saben quién es? —cada pregunta hecha era como una apuñalada para su corazón. Ver a su niño llorando sin poder darle lo que deseaba le causaba un dolor inmensurable._

—_Peter…— es qué ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su bebé que no tenía mamá? ¿Qué él lo llevo en su vientre? ¿Qué su otro papá ni siquiera era humano, qué era casado y que los había dejado para evitar que los dañaran? —Tu mamá te ama mucho, pero no puede estar aquí con nosotros y te prometo que cuando crezcas te daré cada respuesta que quieras solo qué…—su bebé le observo con sus grandes ojos de cervatillos, iguales a los del ser que le había enamorado cuando a penas era un crío de dieciocho y lo había llevado con él a su mundo. —Por ahora eres muy pequeño, mi cervatillo. Cuando seas más grande, hablaremos ¿sí?_

_Suspira cuando Peter aferra con fuerza sus bracitos en su cuello, escondiendo su cabecita en su hombro. Lo dicho no lo conforma del todo, pero al menos detiene su llanto._

_Mientras se balancea con él en brazos, no puede evitar ver hacia la ventana de su pequeña casa. El cielo oscuro brilla por las estrellas en él, pero una en especial destaca ante todas._

_Sonríe melancólico ante la vista, esa pequeña estrella había sido un regalo del ser que amaba y que ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia._

* * *

**Solo diré que siendo extraterrestres, el concepto de género y títulos les vale madre :v y eso es todo. Gracias por leer mis locuras uwu**

**Recuerden, los comentarios no matan -3-9**


End file.
